Stolen
by mimeyers
Summary: Turning back to the bed with an evil smile on his face he looked down at Granger's sleeping form. Only one thought was running through Draco's head was, which way am I going to wake her up? Draco laughed; this was going to be fun. She heard the floor squeak, someone was there! She knew it. She couldn't wake up fast enough, then she felt it, a hand on her shoulder. She froze.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter One: Taken

Draco couldn't believe their luck. He felt they made too much noise when they appeared in the filthy Mudblood's room; surprisingly though, Granger must be a pretty deep sleeper, because four of them were now in Granger's room. Draco walked up to her. She was lying on her back, with one arm under her head, the other draped over her stomach. Her legs curled slightly, and her hair was lying wildly across her pillow.

Looking at her face, Draco was shocked to see that there were drying tears on her cheeks and her face was pale. He got spooked, and took a few steps back. Afraid his footsteps had awoken her, he looked down at her eyes. Closed.

A quite sigh escaped Draco's lips knowing she was asleep. Draco took time to look around the room to see what his best mates and fellow Death Eaters were doing.

Blaise was staring at a book on her desk, Crabbe and Goyle were looking at the non moving pictures on the wall. Blaise caught my eye and threw me the book. Looking at the cover Draco realized that it wasn't a book at all, but her journal. Flipping it to the last page that she had written, he walked over to the window to read by the moonlight.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's done… I feel so lonely. I finally did it… I obliviated my parent's memories. I wanted to do it right before I went to the Burrow. I didn't want them to know about everything that was going on in the Wizarding World. They know about Harry, and the upcoming war, and they know I'll follow him wherever he needs to go. I didn't want them worrying about me. I also didn't want them to be used against me incase I was caught. The one thing I could give them was peace and safety. I gave them new identities and sent them out of the country this very night. They wouldn't know me if I sat myself down in front of them. They're just a happily married couple without any children now. I'm alone in this house with only my memories, until the morning, when I'm suppose to meet with Harry and Ron for the mission._

Draco grinned in the moonlight. At least we didn't need to kill her parents, he'd had been dreading that. But Miss Mudblood took care of that little chore herself.

He turned back to Blaise and tossed him the journal and walked back over to Hermione. Looking at her face again, Draco now realized what the tears were for.

He felt guilty for what he was about to do. Out of the Golden Trio, this girl had gained a little respect from him. Sure it wasn't like he had to kill her…but wasn't this almost like assisting in murder? _Tomorrow she'll be dead,_ thought Draco.

But no matter, this was revenge for the punch in the face Granger gave me in our third year of school. This was for every comment made against him, or his family, this was the moment the Dark Lord's plans brought them. He was in his element, he was ready. Draco caught the eye of each of his friends.

Then, turning back to the bed with an evil smile on his face he looked down at Granger's sleeping form. Only one thought was running through Draco's head was, _which way am I going to wake her up?_ Draco laughed; this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hermione heard a laugh and her eyebrows mashed together, that laugh didn't seem to fit in her dream.

Hermione started to pull herself awake. Even though she was asleep she seemed to be aware of what was going on around her. She listened to see if she had imagined it. Hermione started to count the seconds until she reached a full minute.

She unmeshed her eyebrows, beginning to think that maybe it was a dream after all.

Then Hermione heard the floor squeak, someone was there, she knew it! She couldn't wake up fast enough, and then she felt it, a hand on her shoulder. She froze.

What Hermione heard next throw her into shock. Someone was saying her last name, whispering in her ear, and softly shaking her, "Granger, Granger wake up please."

Her body started to wake up, her mind started to click into place, only one person ever called her by her last name, was no one but… Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? Was it really him?

Where was her wand?

Her desk.

Hermione eyes' snapped open, she grabbed her clock that was sitting on her night stand next to her bed, and yanked it out of the wall, and threw it at the face, of who she thinks might be Draco Malfoy.

She flew out of bed, nailed him in his jewels, and he went down. His wand dropped.

Two spells hit her bed where she had just been. Hermione grabbed the fallen Death Eater's wand, peeked over the side of her bed and shot a spell that disarmed two of them, who happened to be standing rather close together, and slammed them into the wall.

Before Hermione could turn her wand to the last Death Eater, he sent a spell right at her face. She felt her nose break. With tears streaming down her eyes, Hermione stunned him.

Hermione leaped over her bed and in one movement grabbed her beaded bag containing her belongings and jumped over the stunned Death Eater. When her feet hit the cold floor she grabbed her wand off the desk and ran.

Hermione raced through her bedroom and out the door and bounced off the wall using the force to launch herself left around the corner to come to the top of the stairs. She took them two at a time, and she heard a body slam into the same wall she had hit just a second ago, heading for the stairs.

Hermione leaped down the rest of the stairs, her bare feet slapping the hardwood floor. She flew out the door, and as she did, she heard the person coming down the stairs.

She was filled with hope as, she approached the front gate, were she could Apparate to the Burrow. Hermione's fingers stretched out, reaching for the top of the gate, but Hermione didn't make it any further than that.

A force slammed into the back of her legs. She gasped in surprise as she fell; the two wands and the beaded bag flew out of Hermione's hands. Two hands yanked her arms behind her back.

She tried to fight back, kicking and biting, as the Death Eater that had a hold of her locked down every attempt she made. In the back of her mind as she fought, she wondered why he hadn't used his wand to get her under his control. _Must be the one I stole, _Hermione thought. Not that it mattered as she attempted to kick him in between the legs again.

Hermione kept fighting until a wand was shoved against her the back of her neck. She froze.

Reinforcements had finally come.

"Don't move a muscle, or I'll curse you," a rough, rasping, out of breath voice said in Hermione's ear as the wand was pressed harder into her neck.

Even if she could move, she couldn't, Hermione reorganized that voice too, but it couldn't be. Was that really Blaise Zambini? How could they have found her?

She had been so careful!

Hermione groaned as she saw a pair of feet walk towards her bag and the fallen wands. The Death Eater picked up the wands and threw the one she had stolen to the person who had grasped her arms.

As soon as the person had his wand, her hands and feet were bound, and a gag placed over her mouth. The two Death Eaters each grabbed either side of her armpits and dragged her back into the house.

* * *

Author Note: This is my first Dramione, so please try to be nice. Please feel free to leave comments, I would like to know if this story is worth completing and whether or not you guys like it.


End file.
